


Prompt Fics

by cancellable



Series: Prompts and requests [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Second Time, Sibling Incest, bottom Noel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancellable/pseuds/cancellable
Summary: Fics included:* Struck (G-rated. Gen) Banter. cw. slurs (but not in a mean way)Liam pointed at the telly, “Them there, them poofters. Why they gotta get involved?”* Foil (PG rated. G'cest. Fluff) First kiss.The problem was, Liam was a romantic.* Grant (E rated. PWP-y. Bottom Noel. G'cest. Includes Male OC/Noel)When he was young, this was easy.* Cross (M rated. G'cest. Depressing)The second time it happens, it's quiet.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher, Noel Gallagher/Original Character(s)
Series: Prompts and requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Struck (G-rated. Gen)

**Author's Note:**

> This bundle includes 4 fics, I thought I'd be doing like, drabbles and i'd do like 3 but it turns out I am actually writing for once in my life so now it's become a series and each ficlet will get posted separately. Leaving these as is because I got comments. Thank you! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: gay people. G-rated. Not shippy. 1984. [For reference](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lesbians_and_Gays_Support_the_Miners)

“I don’t get it?” Liam said out of nowhere. 

Noel turned around to find his gangly 12 year old brother, drying off a plate, badly, just a few paces behind the couch.

Noel paused for a second. He knew he could just ignore the kid. He knew there was very little chance whatever the kid was gonna say had any actual relevance or importance or value. But he was a fucking idiot, so he didn’t. “What don’t you get?”

Liam pointed at the telly, “Them there, them poofters. Why they gotta get involved?”

Noel scrunched up his face. Poofters? The news was reporting on the miners strike, as usual. “What are you on about?” 

“Them miners, right? They want to have money to live and like, not get killed at the job and that.” Liam said as he continued to dry the exact same plate. Still badly, now making a squeaky unpleasant noise. Noel nodded tiredly.

“They be marchin’ out there, getting clobbered by the coppers, and everyone goes ‘ah, no no so bad’, but keeps out of the way, innit? But then, them poofters just go up there and join in? Do they wanna get beat up or sommat? It’s madness, is what it is!”

Noel tried to parse his little brother’s nonsense. Should he explain to him the intricacies of working class solidarity? Should he tell him just to stop worrying about it because he was a useless kid? Should he give him a good slap for making him feel self-conscious? He wasn’t _a poofter_ , but he also wasn’t _not_ a poofter, even if he could not bring himself to say that to anyone. And he had definitely seen enough shitty work conditions at construction sites to know that if he were braver he’d be marching along with the miners. Before he could make up his mind, Liam continued. 

“It’s just-- they got enough problems, don’t they? Them people calling them freaks and that because they wanna shag blokes. And that plague thing they got. They don’t need more to deal with, like.” He rambled on as he grabbed another plate, rinsing it. Again, badly.

It took a moment but things seemed to click in Noel’s head. Fucking hell, the kid was incomprehensible at the best of times. How the fuck did he know _anything_ about the AIDS? Kid could barely read so surely not from the papers. He spoke tentatively, “So, you’re on their side?” 

“Yeah, man, I think it’s mega they can help them miners get money and that. Why wouldn’t I be on their side?” Liam asked, genuinely baffled as he rinsed the plate again. Slightly less badly.

Something relief-like washed over Noel, he chuckled dryly. “I don’t think we’re meant to call them poofters, Liam, they’re just... call them gays.”

“How am I supposed to know that?!” Liam burst out loudly, confrontationally, like every single time he was corrected. 

Noel swallowed down the perfectly sensible _It’s in their banner. It’s in the fucking banner that’s been shown on TV!_ and simply turned around to continue watching. “Just shut up and finish the dishes, Liam." 

“I still don’t think it was my turn!” the grumbly response came, and again, the sound of water as Liam rinsed the same fucking plate for the third time.


	2. Foil (PG rated. Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt: Hi, not sure how specific a prompt you want, but I was thinking maybe first kiss, or first time? Thanks!_  
>  PG rating. G'cest. Fluff.

The problem was, Liam was a romantic.

Through and through he absolutely saw how things _could_ be and not what they actually were. He didn't see the _illegal-immoral-wrong_ of whatever the hell they had been doing for over a decade, he just... fuck knows, thought they were starcrossed lovers overcoming the odds or whatever. He thought they were going to be taught about in school, probably.

"One day, people will tell our story, right, the real proper story... they'll need to know when it started!" Liam slurred on the other side of the line, at 2:37 a.m. on a fucking Tuesday. 

Noel would blame himself for letting Liam be raised by TV but there was no point in doing that now. He tried to sound casually annoyed, that was his one shot before this whole thing spiraled. "That not gonna happen. You need to lay off the drugs if you think it will. Go to bed."

"I'm in be--" _*click*_. _*ring*_. Before the second ring starts Noel has already picked up the phone and heard Liam finish his thought. "I'm in bed."

"Great, then sleep." There was silence for a couple of seconds and Noel almost thought he'd managed to talk sense into his little brother for once. But no.

"I can't sleep. It bothers me that I don't remember, like." Obviously, he had not.

Noel sighed. It shouldn't matter, but it was neverending with Liam. "You don't remember because we don't have a first kiss, Liam."

"Oh." It was a tiny sound, a quiet little high-pitched thing. It should have been his cue to hang up and leave Liam to deal with his delusions on his own. But the thing is, Noel _knows_ when it'd be cruel to brush off Liam.

"I kissed you for the first time when you were a day old, Liam. We don't have a first kiss because we've always loved each other." It's a lie. Noel was _asked_ to kiss Liam the day after he was born and he refused because the baby looked like... well, like a newborn baby. Red, and not-quite-real. He kissed him two days later, though.

"That's different, though. Them baby kisses, they don't count." Noel would be offended because the kid didn't bother acknowledging the cheesy sentence he custom built for his comfort but it was true. He can hear his brother breathing on the other side of the line and he doesn't really know how to fix this.

What was their first kiss, really? Was it when Liam got beat up after stealing a bike when he was 14 and Noel didn't know how else to comfort him?

Was it when he went away for a year with Inspiral Carpets and during their hug goodbye Liam kissed him on the mouth, close-lipped and tear-stained without a word?

Was it when he came back and Liam was making toast and he jumped on him and kissed him all over while hooting?

Was it after that fated first gig of Liam's he saw, calling him shit, finding Liam devastated in the alley, muttering to him "You're good, yeah? _You_ are good." while Liam tried to squirm away?

Noel knows perfectly well _which_ was his first Liam kiss. (Right there, in the alley). He just doesn't think Liam feels the same way.

After a moment he says, "Tell them school children it was Loch Lomond. It's the one that counts because it was the first time anybody else knew."

It takes a moment, but Liam replies. "No, that's not right. Bonehead saw us before that."

Noel splutters and chokes. Mind racing. That could mean anything - why had Bonehead never said anything? "When?!" He near-shouts.

Liam is calm as anything, "In the alley that one time you came to see us and said we were shit. Before... everything. We were smoking together all sad and then you showed up and slammed me against the wall and started snogging me... you don't remember?" 

Noel remembers to count to ten. Like the cardiologist suggested. He speaks precisely, which tends to leave everyone docile and polite and make no difference when it comes to Liam. "Well, then that's the one. I'm unplugging the phone. Good night, Liam."

Liam, of course, ignores the whole thing and manages to say "What about our first fu--" before Noel makes good on his promise.


	3. Grant (E rated. PWP-y. Includes Male OC/Noel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _idk something with bottom noel? there seems to be a lack of that in the fandom._  
>  E rated. PWP-y. Mentions of Male OC/Noel.

When he was young, this was easy.

See, with enough booze and enough men in a room you're bound to find a handful who _"wouldn't normally!"_ but rock'n'roll or coke or whatever fuels them and has them do it. Nobody talked about it because there was nothing to talk about. The fact that most of the sex between straight dudes was limited to handjobs, or the occasional blowjob, didn't really register when they were balls deep in the one and only Noel Gallagher. It was just a bit of fun. You could joke about it - even his own brother joked about them fucking.

Now, when he quit cocaine it got a bit trickier. When he got married, and older, and when Liam started being difficult - well, he even had to stop allowing Liam to fuck him, lest he got ideas. 

It just _feels good_. It says nothing about who he is as a person or what he needs, or anything like that. He's not... like that. Men are just part of the many things in life he's still allowed to enjoy. After all, he only promised Sara never to cheat on her with other women, and, while she did ask him to stay away from his brother, Noel likes to think the request was not made because Sara knew those issues were related. 

The hookups were always so messy and fun. Sometimes they hurt him, most times they didn't. They'd often grab him and push him and suffocate him as they fucked into him, and he loved it. He knew who he was and that whoever was fucking him felt lucky. He was the one in power, and they never forgot that.

Liam did, though. He was never a well-coordinated man, at the best of times, and when he was horny he could accidentally poke his own eye out while thrusting. But he never, not once, hurt Noel. He would carefully open him up, take his time licking him out until he was relaxed and pliant and far too close to orgasm. Then he'd push into him slowly, find the right angle within a couple of thrusts, make sure he was lubed up and comfortable, and he'd fuck him so well he almost cried more than once. 

He fucking hated that. 

If it was up to him, he would be the one getting fucked every time, but Liam, obviously, had to make it weird and so Noel didn't even have the luxury of enjoying himself. For the last 5 years of their relationship he didn't let Liam fuck him. 

He was never as careful with Liam as Liam used to be with him. He wishes he had been, now and then. 

He wishes he had let Liam treat him with the love he refused himself and others. But there's nothing he can do, now.

Still, that doesn't change things, and he still needs it. Now, the pickings are beyond slim, and Noel has about two available clean-living, middle-aged, average-looking, boring-as-fuck, viagra-popping, closeted Tories to pick from if he wants to get properly done up the arse. 

The old crowds are just not Liam-safe, and he isn't about to hire some rentboy who'll later go to the press. 

So he takes what he can and, at least, they're clumsy and selfish enough to hurt him. Because he might be a legendary genius artist, but he was not born where they were so they still don't really see him as one of them. And he kinda likes that. Their big careless hands groping him and bruising him where he's too thin. No consideration for the sore healed bones throughout his body. No proper preparation. Occasionally, feeling like they're scrubbing him raw.

He takes what he can when he can, and pretends nothing happened at the next brunch. Sara's hand in his hand, their wives' in theirs. 

He downs a mimosa and says he'll go golfing with this or that dickhead. Sara says she's glad he's making friends. That burns his insides more than the rough fingers of a banker ever could. 

He tells himself it's just that he's bored, that he's horny. He tells himself it feels good. 

Still, he hopes, maybe if he does this enough, just maybe, they can scoop the last of Liam's tenderness out of him.


	4. Cross (M rated. Depressing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: second time_  
>  M rated. Emo as all hell.

The first time it happens, the world is blurry and vibrating. He can practically drink Liam's moans as they weave a cocoon around him until it all explodes in something that feels like a waterfall of color where nothing exists - nothing but Liam and him and a number one record that they're yet to release.

The second time it happens, it's quiet. They've been at home watching telly. They've had bangers and mash for tea. 

The first time Liam didn't even seem real. He was a thrumming vision akin to a god. He touched Noel's chest and he could feel him go straight through his soul. They kissed and somehow Noel could still hear all the things Liam could never say with his eyes open. It felt like it lasted for hours as they just rubbed against each other until they came. 

This time, they're sober. Liam is trembling. Liam is crying. His hands are solid and real and _his little brother's_ as they cling to his shirt.

They kiss and it's again like magic. It still feels like telepathy, it still tastes of home - but Liam isn't talking about the universe and how they'll take over the world. He's saying _I love you_ , he's saying _I'm scared_.

This time, Noel sees Liam. His too long, too young body. The blemishes and bruises he gets from banging about carelessly. He sees the scars and speckles of hair. The bony parts. The parts getting flushed red whenever he touches him.

This time they're aware they're two people. Noel touches his brother like a body outside his own and it's terrifying. They manage to take off all their clothes. 

They again rub against each other, but Liam is not a mass of heat and pleasure, he's a man, he's made of flesh, Noel feels the exact shape of his cock as it rubs against his own.

Liam's fingers curl around the little hairs on the back of his neck. His eyes study his face like he's never seen him before. His mouth falls open and Noel barely has time to shush him before he says something they might not be able to take back.

This time, he comes like he's drowning. And Liam holds him through the aftershocks and sneaks a hand between them to finish himself off, gasping in Noel's ear. 

The first time it happened Noel didn't even think it was a thing that had happened. There was no need to even worry about it, because it didn't even amount to a one-time-thing.

Liam wipes his tears unceremoniously and wipes his hand on the couch. This time the room smells of sex, and well-worn-furniture, and Liam. 

The first time they chalked it up to the acid, and the ecstasy, and the music. 

This time? There is no excuse, there is no way to brush this away. 

When Noel looks at Liam as he finishes redressing himself and again, becomes a twenty-year-old, sitting by his brother, watching TV, there's no escaping. 

This is real.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt? Get you a fic (hopefully) through [my tumblr](https://cancellablex.tumblr.com/)! xx


End file.
